Undiniable Love
by SethLuver973
Summary: This is an SS Story, Seth's mom is marrying Summers's Dad! Seth and Summer had plans to get married after high school, than something happens that Rocks the CohenRoberts world! Remember, The more reviews i get, the quicker a new chapter is up!
1. Morning Chats

Undeniable love

**I do not own any of the charecters! But Give it a chance it's my first story, and this is mostly a SS but some RM**

**Chapter 1 Morning Chats**

**It's 5 am, and Summer lie in bed awake going over what had happened last night 17-year-old Summer and her boyfriend Seth found out**

**That his mom was marrying her dad!!! After the terrible surfing accident, which involved Seth's lovely father, Sandy**

**Sandy was a lawyer, and had taken in one of the kids he was helping in juvie. His name was Ryan. Ryan now lives with Sandy's widowed wife Kirsten**

**And Seth. They all miss Sandy dearly, but Kirsten insists its time to move on.**

**Seth, and Ryan are also lying in their beds talking about what a big change this will be in both their lives. Ryan is worried about Kirsten, he wonders**

**If she is making a big mistake, (he always knows when something's bad) but all Seth can think about is he and Summer. This is crap said Seth what is Ryan replied**

**What have we been talking about all-night? Oh right sorry, I just don't get it. Get what? Said Seth why Marissa keeps blowing me off hey you think she's got another **

**Boyfriend? You know maybe it's that Oliver guy I mean you can so tell that he is beyond CRAZY for her and, oh shut up Ryan, but Ryan started to protest,**

**Seth cut in again. Dude! It could be worse, how? Well you know you and your girlfriend could become brother and sister! Okay, Seth lets get this straight you and Summer are not gonna be brother and sister. Oh, yeah replied Seth, yeah you will simply become step- **

**Brother & stepsister Ryan said in a laugh.hey she'd be your stepsister too Seth said Ryan shrugged and they both laughed. They looked at the clock and realized they had been talking for an hour they were really tired since they didn't sleep much last night and decided to try and sleep after all the commotion that had went on just a few hours prior**

**Two minutes later Seth's Cell phone started to ring, and of course it was Summer. She told him they needed to talk; he asked if everything was all right, umm I don't know she answered what do you mean? Asked Seth, well I don't know if well umm you no. Spit it out summer! Seth said in an impatient voice he immediately regretted**

**Those words. Though she wasn't angry by his tone he could tell by the next thing she said... Just meet me at Rita's Diner at 10 am tomorrow, I mean today**

**Okay but. Save it for the diner Seth umm bye before Seth could say another word Summer Hung up. Seth froze and went silent, and Ryan knew something had to be wrong.**


	2. Suprises!

**Chapter 2Day Discussions**

**7:13 Am: Hey Ryan, Ryan Wake up not now Seth I'm tired, we'll talk later. No this is important, Oh what is Christmahukah gonna be ruined if I don't get up. No but, Okay then turn off the light! No Ryan I mean it. Fine 5 minutes and that's it!!! Okay fine. So what's up? What do you think Summer wanted to talk about? Oh my god, what? You know I could have bet that this would have been about your little girlfriend. Come on man this is serious! How do you know? I just do, Okay? Kay fine, but I mean why do you think Summer needed to talk about? Oh man, give it up, I'm going back to bed have fun with Summer. Oh Thanks man. No problem. I was being sarcastic. Trust me I think I know you by now. Haha, very funny Ryan, very funny.**

**2 hours later: Hey Ryan, Hey. You know your just the person I was looking for to help me with my wardrobe, Dude who do I look like Tommy Hilfigure? Well you know I was aiming more for Ralph Lauren, but okay. Okay look I have a life to and part of it isn't being your personal stylist! Sorry man, but I'm just nervous. I know you are but you got nothing to be nervous about. Totally man, I'm so not nervous. Yeah, good okay so I'm going to go meet Marissa and we are going to the beach. Okay well have fun, Kay bye, bye **

**Hey Marissa, hi Ryan, so how's Seth? Umm, that bad? Yeah, and Summer? Confused I guess. Not sure how else to describe it but… Oh who cares Ryan! I'm sure they can handle everything on their own! Know lets go in the water!**

**Seth is sitting in He and Summers Favorite booth**

**Hey Sum, Over here Seth hollered. Summer walked over, God, She looked hot he thought. She sat down and smiled at Seth. Seth smiled back, looking through her blankly. They made small talk, completely ignoring what they learned last night. **_**So Sum, What did you really wanna talk about?**_** Seth asked sheepishly. So know I like have to have a reason to talk to my boyfriend? God Cohen! I'm sorry Sum, but you did say you needed to talk to me, and we can't keep ignoring everything that's gonna be changing, in both our lives. Well Cohen, There is something we need to talk about. What is it Sum? Well um, Seth, Seth knew this was serious, She never called him Seth. To her he was Cohen her Cohen. So yeah, um I'm Pregnant! Seth was happy and sad, happy that he was going to be a dad, but sad that this was happening know. I was all happening so fast! He just wanted Summer to know that he would be there for her no matter what. Hell, he was going to be living in the same house with her. This was not going to be easy!**


	3. Seth and Ryan talk on the phone!

Chapter 3

Authors Note. This chapter is Seth and Ryan on the Phone I tried to make Ryan Funny Read & Review Love you Guy, Kaitlyn

Oh God Ryan What am I going to do Summers Pregnant!

Calm down Seth it's going to be okay, it always is, and you know that!

Your right, but I'm still so pissed! I mean I'm going to be a Dad, and I can't even Father myself!

Do you even think that you're being a bit Dramatic?

Hey, your starting to sound like Summer.

Well, Yeah It starts to rub off.

How are we going to tell the parentals. I already told mom that Summer and I broke up. Know she's going to think that I broke up with her because she's PREGNANT!

Wait a sec, when did you and Summer break up?

Oh we never broke up, I just told my mom that because I thought Summer was breaking up with me so I told my mom that I only cared about her being happy and if that meant me and Summer breaking up, I would break up with her.

But you didn't So know you don't want to tell anyone about summer.

Right, wow Ryan Your really catching onto this. You SPAZ!

Oh thanks dude but hey I got to go so I'll um talk to you later.

Dude Why are u always ditching me in my times of denial!

Cause your always in denial and I have a life! Well Just don't kill your self I'll be home late don't wait up

Fine Ryan be that way I'll just start spending the 18 yrs of being tied down 9 months ahead of time!

Well Seth its always good to be prepared!

Not Funny Ryan

What Evs

Hey Dude quit sounding like summer! I mean don't get me wrong, I love her to death but Ones enough!

I'm with ya but ya Seth I really gotta go

Fine BYE!

C ya

I know short chapter but I've been so busy with finals and stuff! Next chapter up soon!


	4. Seth and Summerto stay together?

2 minds think alike

Seth is at summer's house

Baby! Summer called from the doorway. She ran over to Seth and jumped into his arms.

They started to kiss when suddenly Seth remembered that they couldn't keep sneaking around like this. He had to tell Summer, But not now. He would tell her later or possibly later, or maybe he would just not tell her. Not that he liked sneaking around, but at least he got to be with his Summer. Summer never wanted Seth to let go. She loved him so much. How could she do this to her father and Kirsten they both cared for her and Seth so much it would break their hearts after everything they had done trying to keep their relationship a secret so she and Seth would be able to be together. Finally Summer broke free from the kiss. Cohen listen; we, um we can't do this anymore. I know Sum. You do? Yeah I'm actually glad that you think that this isn't far to our parents. I mean don't get me wrong I love you death but I just didn't think that you would take this sitting down. I just thought that you would want us to be together. Oh baby, I do want us to be together but we already promised out parents we would break up, and you already told Kirsten we broke up. Summer smirks and starts to giggle No Sum, who told you that? Oh Ryan did. Oh he did. Yeah and I think that's really sweet Cohen but next time we break up why don't you let me know first okay. Damn You Ryan! Come on baby lets go inside no ones home and we can hang out in my bedroom ;) Oh yeah summer. By the We're not breaking up anytime soon.


	5. Summers birthday present IM Talk

**Okay So it's Summers 18****th**** Birthday and Seth doesn't know what to get her so of couse he turns to Ryan for help for words like omg and lol, say the letters**

**OMG Ryan! **

**Dude OMG? Your starting to sound like a teenage girl LOL**

**Gosh Ryan this is serious!**

**OMG Seth everything to you is serious!**

Come on Ryan quit it with the IM talk 

**Ok sorry continue with your problem of the day**

**I'm ignoring that but ok.**

**So it's Summers' birthday on Saturday and I really don't know what to get her. I mean it has to be perfect Ryan it just has to!**

**Ok Ok now quit your whining**

**Fine but whining is what I'm good at. Um its what I do when I get nervous.**

**I thought you babble?**

**Oh yeah I'm multi-task able.**

**Is that right?**

**Ya Now lets get back on subject.It has to be perfect**

**Ya I know**

**Ok well have any ideas?**

**Give her something from the heart**

**Oh God Ryan!**

**What I'm just trying to be helpful**

**Helpful for what a 4 yr old?**

**No I'm just saying that maybe instead of buying something you can "show" her how much you love her.**

**Hmmmm I see where you going with this Dr.Phil**

**Oh thanks a lot**

**Hey dude that guys not that bad it's a compliment**

**What ever**

**Hey you no I could have called you Opera**

**Hey thanks for sparing me LOL**

**Quit speaking IM Ryan**

**What its fun to piss you off LOL**

**What ever**

**So you think I should make a grand gesture?**

**Yeah if that's what u wanna call it**

**Great! I have an idea**

**Really what is it?**

**Oh you'll see on Saturday night with everyone else.**

**Oh great I just love suprises**

**I'm serious Ryan**

**Whatever, just uh don't do anything stupid and what ever it is I had nothing to do with it**

**Dude when have I ever done anything smart?**

**LOL **


End file.
